Раст/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "About time I get my payday." ("Самое время получить мой payday.") * "You ready for some action, punks?" ("Вы готовы поработать, сопляки?") * "I'll show you how this shit is done." ("Я покажу вам как это делается.") * "It's time. Let's go." ("Время пришло. Пошли.") * "About fucking time. Let's go." ("Время пришло, мать твою. Идем.") * "Let's get this show on the road." * "I'm never tired of this shit. Let's go." ("Я никогда не устану от этого дерьма. Пошли.") * "Let's go, motherfuckers." ("Вперед, у**ки.") * "This is what I live for." ("Это то, ради чего я живу.") * "Time to make some money." ("Время делать деньги.") * "Let's fucking do this." ("Давайте, мать его, сделаем это.") * "Well, let's do this, then." (Что же, давайте сделаем это.") После поднятия тревоги * "I'll make these assholes suffer." ("Я заставлю этих уродов страдать.") * "Kill 'em all, every single one of 'em." ("Убейте их всех, абсолютно всех.") * "Time to make these shitheads regret their career choices." ("Самое время заставить этих дерьмоедов пожалеть о выборе работы.") * "This is more my style." ("Это мой стиль.") * "I fuckin' hated the other plan. Now we're talkin' my language." ("Я, мля, ненавидел тот план. Теперь вместо нас заговорят пушки.") * "Come one, come all. I don't give a shit." ("Идите сюда, идите все. Мне наплевать сколько вас.") * "Gettin' tired of that sneaky shit, let's do this the real way!" ("Устал от этого подлого дерьма, сделаем это по-настоящему!") * "Get ready to fire those weapons, you fuckers!" ("Приготовьтесь открыть огонь, вы, у**ки!") '' * ''"Let's fucking go!" '' * ''"These bitches don't know what's comin'." ("Эти сучки даже не знают что их ждет.") * "Better this way. I hate sneaking around like a little bitch." ("Отлично. Я ненавижу ходить вокруг на цырлах как маленькая сука.") * "Come at me. All you assholes." ("Идите ко мне. Все вы, уроды.") Обращение к напарникам * "Hey (heister name), hurry the fuck up." ("Эй, (имя грабителя), поторопись, бл**ь.") * "(heister name), come on." ("(Имя грабителя), давай.") * "Hey, (heister name), get a fucking move on." ("Эй, (имя грабителя), двигай сюда, мать твою.") Во время блидаута * "Fuckin' help me!" ("Помоги мне, ё**ный в рот!") * "Help!" ("Помогите!") * "Get me the fuck up!" ("Блять, подними меня!") * "I'm dying over here!" ("Я тут подыхаю!") * "Hurry the fuck up!" ("Поторопись, твою мать!") После поднятия на ноги * "Appreciate it." ("Я ценю это.") * "Thanks." ("Спасибо.") * "It's fucking payback time." ("Пришло время е**ной расплаты.") Вдохновление (базовый) * "Let's go." ("Вперед.") * "Keep up." ("Продолжай идти.") * "Move those fuckin' legs." ("Двигай своими е**учими конечностями.") * "Come on, you punk." ("Ну же, слабак.") * "1-2-3, 1-2-3!" ("1-2-3, 1-2-3!") * "Run Forrest, run." ("Беги Форрест, беги.") * "Move it!" ("Двигайся!") * "Move!" ("Двигай!") * "Get a fuckin' move on!" ("Пошел, епта!") * "Faster!" ("Быстрее!") * "Tempo, cocksucker!" ("В темпе, ху**ос!") '' * ''"Move your ass!" ("Шевели своей задницей!") * "Get a move on!" ("Пошел!") * "Keep the fuck up!" ("Продолжай идти, мать твою!") Вдохновление (пиковый) * "You're not done yet." ("Ты еще не закончил.") * "Get the fuck up!" ("Вставай, бл**ь!") * "Don't pussy out, get up!" ("Хватит е*ать мозги, вставай!") * "Come on, up!" ("Давай, вставай!") * "Get up!" ("Вставай!") * "Get off your fuckin' ass!" ("Подними свою еб**ую задницу!") * "On your feet, man!" ("На ноги, чувак!") * "Get your ass up!" ("Подними свою задницу!") * "Up! Up! Up!" * "Get your shit together!" ("Подбери свое дерьмо!") * "On your goddamn feet!" ("А ну поднялся на свои чертовы ноги!") * "Up!" ("Вставай!") * "Rise and fucking shine!" ("Поднимайся и блистай, на**й!") * "Don't be a bitch, get up!" ("Не будь сучкой, вставай!") Скрытное прохождение Камеры охраны * "Avoid the camera." ("Избегайте камер.") * "Camera." ("Камера.") * "Camera, watch it." ("Камера, смотрите.") * "Stay back, camera." ("Назад, камера.") * "Stay away from the camera." ("Не попадайте в объектив.") * "Look out, camera." ("Осторожно, камера.") * "Watch out." ("Смотри-ка.") * "Security Cam over there." ("Камера охраны вон там.") * "Security Cam." ("Камера охраны.") Охранники и другие представители закона * "Watch it, guard." ("Смотрите, охранник.") * "Stay back, guard." ("Держитесь подальше от охранника.") * "Careful, guard." ("Осторожнее, охранник.") * "Guard." ("Охранник.") * "Guard on patrol." ("Тут охранник патрулирует.") * "Look out, guard." ("Внимание, охранник.") * "Stay fucking quiet." ("Будьте тише еб**ной воды.") Особые противники Бульдозер * "Piece of trash dozer!"("Кусок бульдозера!") * "Got a punk-ass dozer here!"("У нас здесь сраный бульдозер!") * "A fucking Bulldozer!"("Бл*дский бульдозер!") * "Fucking dozer!"("Бл*дский бульдозер!") * "Dozer!"("Дозер!") * "It's a fuckin' dozer!"("Это бл*дский дозер!") Убийство бульдозера * "Dozer killed!"("Дозер убит!") * "Sayonara, motherfucker!"("Сайонара, ублюдок!") * "Bulldozer, you fuckin' piece of trash!"("Бульдозер,ты чёртов кусок мусора") * "Fuck off, punk dozer!"("Отвали, сопляк!") * "Get your ass outta here, fuckin' punk!"("Вали отсюда, чёртов салага") * "Good night, bitch-ass dozer!"("Спокойной ночи, сучий бульдозер") * "Punk-ass dozer killed!"("Молокосос дозер убит!") * "Suck my dick, dozer fuck!"("Соси мой член, ёбаный бульдозер") * "Hell yeah, Dozer is dead!"("Чёрт возьми, дозер мёртв") Клокер * "Punk-ass Cloaker!"("Педик Клокер!") * "I see a Cloaker!"("Я вижу Клокера!") * "Hey, it's a punk-ass ninja!"("Эй, это педик ниндзя") * "Bitch-ass Cloaker!"("Сукин Клокер!") Убийство клокера * "Cloaker son of a bitch is dead!"("Сукин сын — Клокер мёртв!") * "I got the Cloaker!"("Я снял Клокера!") * "Get your ass outta here, punk!"("Вали отсюда, шпана!") * "Bitch-jumpin' cock-sucker is dead!"("Прыгучий членосос мёртв!") * "Fuck off Cloaker!"("Отъебись, Клокер!") * "Got the bitch-ass cloaker!"("Снял суку — Клокера!") * "Punk-ass cloaker is dead!"("Сопляк Клокер мёртв!) * "Fuck your Cloaker ass!"("Трахни себя в задницу, Клокер!") * "Piece of trash Cloaker!"("Кусок мусора Клокер!") * "Suck my fat dick, Cloaker!"("Соси мой толстый член, Клокер!") * "Bitch-ass Cloaker killed!"("Сука Клокер убит!") * "Punk-ass Cloaker down!"("Педик Клокер убит!") Щит * "Shield is coming!"("Щит идёт!") * "That's a punk-ass Shield!"("Это сраный Щит!") * "We got a fucking Shield!"("У нас тут грёбанный Щит!") * "Bitch-ass Shield!"("Сука Щит!") * "Spotted a fucking Shield."("Заметил грёбанный Щит") * "It's a punk-ass Shield!"("Это молокосос Щит!") Убийство щита * "I got the Shield!"("Я снял Щит!") * "Punk-ass Shield is dead!"("Сраный Щит мёртв!) * "I took care of that bitch-ass Shield!"("Я позаботился о сраном Щите!") * "Piece of trash Shield, fuck you!"("Кусок мусора Щит, пошел нахуй!") * "Bitch-ass Shield is history!"("Сучий Щит в прошлом!") * "Killed the bitch-ass Shield!"("Убил сраный Щит!") * "I got the bitch-ass Shield!"("Я снял сукин Щит!") * "Shithead's dead!"("Дерьмоголовый сдох!") * "Fuck you, Shield fuck!"("Сходи нахуй, ебаный Щит!") Снайпер * "Sniper!"("Снайпер!") * "Watch out, Sniper!"("Осторожно, Снайпер!") * "Bitch-ass Sniper!"("Сука Снайпер!") * "Punk-ass Sniper spotted!"("Молокосос Снайпер обнаружен!") * "Fucking Sniper!"("Ебучий Снайпер!") * "Look out, Sniper!"("Берегись, Снайпер!") Убийство снайпера * "Fuck you, Sniper bitch!" * "Go to fuckin' hell, Sniper!" * "Bitch-ass Sniper is history!" * "I killed that Sniper!" * "Piece of trash Sniper is dead!" * "Suck my dick, Sniper! Suck it good!" * "Take that, Sniper fuck!" * "Bitch-ass Sniper dead!" * "Punk-ass Sniper out!" * "Fuck off, Sniper punk!" SWAT турель * "Spotted a turret!" * "It's a motherfucking turret!" * "Turret! Watch out!" * "Shit! Turret!" * "Fuck me, turret!" * "Cocksuckers brought in a turret!" Тазер * "We got a Taser!" * "Punk-ass Taser!" * "Bitch-ass Taser spotted!" * "Motherfucking Taser!" * "Look out! Taser!" Убийство тазера * "Taser's history!" * "Fuck you, punk Taser!" * "Piece of trash Taser!" * "Bitch-ass Taser is dead!" * "Fuck off, Taser!" * "I got the Taser fuck!" * "Killed the bitch-ass Taser!" * "Fuck off, punk-ass Taser!" Ответы на пейджер * "All good over here. How's it looking for you guys?" ("Тут все отлично. Как вы смотрите на это, ребята?") * "You guys seen Hellboy? Great fucking movie. They really should do a third one." ("Вы, парни смотрели Хеллбоя?Это оху***ый фильм. Им правда следует снять третью часть.") * "Nope. Everything is good over here." ("Не-а. Тут все отлично.") * "Marcus tried rubbing my shoulders. I mean, what the fuck? Can we swap partners?" ("Маркус пытался помассировать мои плечи. Я имею ввиду, какого х*я? Можем мы поменяться напарниками?") * "So this VR gaming thing. What's your thoughts on it? The future or what?" ("Игры в виртуальной реальности. Что вы думаете об этом. Это будущее или что?") * "What's up with this shitty radio? It's like it has a life of its own or something." ("Что такое с этой дерьмовой рацией? Похоже она живет собственной жизнью или что-то в таком духе.") * "Fuck. I think I left the oven on at home." ("Бл**ь, я думал что оставил духовку дома включенной.") * "I don't get people who like white chocolate more than milk chocolate. I mean, what the fuck?" ("Я не понимаю людей, которые любят белый шоколад больше молочного. Я имею ввиду, какого х*я?") * "I'm having a juicy ass steak when I get home. That's for fucking sure." ("Дома меня ждет сочный стейк. В этом я нееби**ски уверен.") * "Sorry, control. Just contemplating if I should chase some pussy tonight or just go home and eat some mango instead. What do you think?" ("Прошу прощения, центр. Как думаете, стоит мне склеить телку сегодня или просто завалиться домой и поесть вместо этого манго. Что скажете?") * "You know, I always considered Boromir the best character in The Lord of the Rings. He's just misunderstood." ("Вы знаете, Я всегда считал Боромира лучшим персонажем во Властелине Колец. Его просто неправильно поняли.") * "Hey, you guys know if the boss's daughter is single? She's fiiiine." ("Эй, вы ребята, не знаете, дочь босса замужем? Она красотка.") * "Marcus is getting some burgers. You want some?" ("Маркус сделал немного гамбургеров. Не хотите?") * "Sorry, control. Just remembering the time I killed a man with my bare hands." ("Виноват, центр. Просто вспомнил как убил человека голыми руками.") * "Sorry, control. I must had pressed the wrong button by accident." ("Виноват, центр. Должно быть Я нажал не ту кнопку.") * "Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof. Hehehe... Remember that song?" ("Кто спустил собак? Кто, кто, кто, кто, кто. Хе-хе-хе... Помните эту песню?") * "Wife made some pot roast if you boys are hungry. Come and get it." ("Жена приготовила мне на обед жаркое. Если вы ребята голодны, приходите и возьмите.") * "Nothin' wrong, 'cept I'm fuckin' bored out of my mind." ("Ничего необычного, просто я чертовски устал.") * "I got some extra snack pudding if any of you wants some." ("У меня остался пуддинг, если вы ребята хотите.") * "Sorry, but Jesus Christ, this job fuckin' sucks. Aren't you bored?" ("Виноват, но Иисусе, эта работа отстой прямо пиз**ц. Вам тоже скучно?") * "Sorry, lights went out for a sec. I'm not very fond of the dark. Heh heh." ("Виноват, свет погас на секунду. А Я очень боюсь темноту. Хе-хе.") * "Yo, you got any nuts over there? You know, those honey roasted ones? Fuckin' love those." ("Йоу, у тебя случаем нету орехов. Ну знаешь, такие зажаренные в медовом соусе? Я, бл**ь их обожаю.") * "I coulda made it in porn. Just saying, you know? I coulda." ("Я мог бы сниматься в порно. Просто говорю, знаешь. Я мог бы.") * "Sorry, control. Marcus fell over and started crying. He's good now, though." ("Виноват, центр. Маркус упал и начал плакать. Думаю теперь с ним все хорошо.") * "Sorry, control. Something just got me thinking of a man who died in my arms after I choked his scrawny little throat. Uhh... kiddin'." ("Виноват, центр. Просто думаю о том парне, который умер у меня на руках, когда я свернул его маленькую шейку. Эээ... шутка.") * (mimicking radio static) "...sometime...putting...all good...control." ((изображает помехи) "...в одно время...поставил...все в порядке...центр.") * "Someone's breaking in. Heh, just kiddin'." ("Тут что-то происходит. Хех, шучу.") * "We're good. I'm just... fuckin' sleepy." (yawning) ("Все хорошо. Я просто... усну сейчас, бл*."(зевает)) * "It's all good. Just wanted to ask if you will take my shift on Saturday." ("Тут все в порядке. Просто хотел тебя спросить, не подменишь ли ты меня в субботу.") * "Sorry, control. I just came to think how easy it is to break someone's neck. 'Snap,' it says. Just kiddin'. How the hell should I know, right?" '' * ''"Me and Marcus are thinking about playing some Dungeons and Dragons after the shift. You guys in? We could really use a cleric in the party." '' * ''"What? You called me." ("Что? Вы вызвали меня.") Метательное * "You like this punk?" ("Тебе это нравится, урод?") * "Piggies want some food?" ("Поросята хотят кушать?") * "Eat this bitch!" ("Жри это, сука!") * "Take that cocksuckers!" ("Получи вот это, хуе**с") * "Surprise, bitch!" ("Сюрприз, сука!") * "Take this, asshole!" ("Получай, му**к!) * "You want some of this?" ("Тебе тоже хочется этого?") Доминирование Представителей закона * "Lower the fucking weapon." ("Опусти свою еб**ую пушку.") * "Don't be a fucking hero." ("Не будь еб**ым героем.") * "Drop it, cocksucker!" ("Брось это, хуе**с!") * "Drop it bitch!" ("Брось это, сука!") * "Drop it!" ("Брось это!") * "Drop the gun!" ("Бросай оружие!") * "Hands up!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Hands in the fucking air!" ("Руки в воздух, еб**ый в рот!") * "Hands up, punk!" ("Руки в вверх, сопляк!") * "Hit the ground, bitch." ("Упал не землю, сука.") * "Down. Get down." ("Вниз. Упал вниз.") * "Kneel!" ("На колени!") * "Kneel, punk!" ("На колени, сопляк!") * "Kneel, bitch!" ("На колени, сука!") * "Kneel the fuck down! ("На колени, еб**ый в рот!") * "On your fuckin' knees!" ("На еб**ые колени!") * "Get down, motherfucker!" ("На землю, у**ище!") * "Put the fucking cuffs on." ("Надень бля**кие наручники.") * "Tie yourself up, bitch!" ("Свяжи себя, сучка!") * "Cuff yourself!" ("Закуй себя в наручники!") * "Now, cuffs!" ("Теперь наручники!") Гражданских * "Don't move." ("Не двигаться.") * "Don't make me kill you." ("Не заставляй убивать тебя.") * *mocking voice "Wah! Wah! Is the little baby scared now?" *normal voice* "Fucking bitch." (*насмешливо* "Воу! Воу! Эта маленькая девочка напугана?" *нормальным голосом* "Е**ная сука.") * "Down on the ground!" ("Упал на землю!") * "Down!" ("Упал!") * "Get the fuck down!" ("Упал на землю, бл**ь * "Hey! Don't move!" ("Эй! Не двигаться!") * "Stay put, bitch." ("Так и лежи, сука.") * "Stay the fuck still." ("Лежи, бл**ь, неподвижно.") * "Stay the fuck down." ("Лежи смирно, еб**ый в рот.") * "You try any stupid shit and you die." ("Попытаешься выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость и умрешь.") * "On the fucking ground!" ("На е**ную землю!") * "Kiss the fucking ground!" ("Целуй е**чую землю!") * "Want me to break your fuckin' neck, asshole?" ("Хочешь что я сломал твою еб**ую шею, му**к?") * "The fuck you lookin' at, huh? Look away!" ("Куда ты, бл**ь, уставился, а? Не смотреть!") * "Don't make me kick your teeth, you hear me?" ("Не заставляй меня бить тебя по зубам, ты меня слышишь?") * "I hate rich punks like you." ("Ненавижу таких богатеньких молокососов как ты.") * "Act cool and you'll live, capiche?" ("Сохраняйте спокойствие и останешься жить, ясно?") * "Say a fucking prayer or something." ("Прочти молитву или что там такое у вас.") * "Play dead!" ("Притворись мертвым!") * "Stay put." ("Лежи на месте.") * "Want to go home? Then shut the fuck up." ("Хочешь попасть домой? Тогда завали е*ало.") * "Close your eyes and shut up." ("Закрой глаза и заткнись.") * "Don't push it, shithead, and be still." ("Не нажимай это, дерьмоед, и останешься жить.") * "I don't want to hear a peep out of you, got it?" ("Чтобы не звука от тебя я не слышал, понял?") * "Keep your mouth shut and be still." ("Держи рот на замке и будешь в порядке.") * "Look away, punk." ("Не смотри на меня, пед**ла.") * "Don't be a fuckin' tough guy, you hear me?" ("Не строй из себя крутого парня, ты меня слышишь?") * "Don't push me, punk. Don't." ("Не зли меня, сопля. Не надо.") * "I'll fuckin' smash you if you move." ("Я тебя отх*ярю если ты двинешься.") * "Take a nap or something, shithead." ("Вздремни или что-то в этом духе, дермоед") Снаряжение * "Body bag case right here." ("Кейс с мешками для трупов прямо здесь.") * "Body bag case deployed." ("Поставил кейс с мешками для трупов.")' * "First Aid Kit. Get your Band-Aid here." ("Аптечка первой помощи. Возьмите свои бинты отсюда.") * "Meds here for anyone who needs it." ("Аптечка тут если кому надо.") * "I placed some drugs over here." ("Я положил немного лекарств сюда.") * "Ammo bag in place." ("Сумка с патронами на месте.") * "If you need extra ammo, I got you covered." ("Если нужны еще патроны, Я позаботился об этом.") * "I dropped some ammo over here." ("Я оставил немного патронов здесь.") * "Extra ammo over here." ("Дополнительная боеприпасы тут.") * "Medic bag in place." ("Медицинская сумка на земле.") * "I got a Medic bag in place." ("Я поставил медицинскую сумку сюда.") * "I dropped a Medic bag over here." ("Я положил медицинскую сумку сюда.") * "Medic bag here." ("Медицинская сумка тут.")' Успешное завершение ограбления * "Take notes bitches! This is how we roll." ("Запишите это, сучки. Вот как мы развлекаемся.") '' * ''"You guys are alright." ("Вы, парни, ничего.") * "These assholes think they can stop us?" ("Эти му**ки думали что смогут остановить нас?") * "Boom! Fuckin' easy." ("Бум! Легкотня, пи*дец.") * "Hell yeah, you fuckers, that's how we do it." ("Черт, да, вы уе*ки, вот как мы это делаем.") * "These punk-ass bitches won't even know what hit 'em." ("Эти поджо*ные суки даже не поняли что их убило.") * "I think I could get used to this sneaky shit." ("Думаю что смогу привыкнуть действовать скрытно, дерьмо.") * "That shit was fuckin' exciting. What's next?" ("Вот как надо еб*шить. Что дальше?") * "That's how it's fuckin' done!" ("Вот как это еб*шиться!") * "Gotta give it to ya, you all know your shit." ("Должен признать, вы знаете свое дело.") * "Time to celebrate with a couple of cold ones." ("Пора отпраздновать за кружечкой холодного.") * "We fucking did it!" ("Мы, бл*дь, сделали это!") * "Not so bad, motherfuckers!" ("Не плохо, у*бища!") * "Fuck me, that was smooth." ("Еб*ть, все прошло гладко.") * "Fuck yeah!" * "Good times!" ("Хорошие времена!") * "That's how we do it, punks! Suck my fucking dick!" ("Вот как мы это делаем, молокососы! Сосните мой еб**ый х*й!") * "Okay, what's fuckin' next?" ("Хорошо, что дальше?") Категория:Цитаты